Loss
by Yuusu-Ani
Summary: Things left unsaid for many years haunt one in the end.One of the Tentai is dying and the others gather back together for one last goodbye.


All things Yuu Yuu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi.

This ff © Me and my Hi-oto 3

This is more a prolouge than a chapter.

Set seven years after the end of the series.

Kurama is known as Shuuichi because Youko Kurama hasn't been 'out' or anything in many years.

Pairings :

Kuwabara Kazuma/Urameshi Yuusuke

Shuuichi Minamino/Hiei

Botan/Ko-Enma (yes, Baton is on top (｀◇´)/ ﾊｰｲ♪ )

Genkai+Yukina ( YE━━━━━━ d(ﾟ∀ﾟ)b ━━━━━━S! )

Warnings:

Uhh, Not much...Major angst?

That's all.

Okay, Let's get to the story ( Д )

* * *

While it was not totally unexpected for the former Tentai to learn one of their numbers was on deaths doorstep but… it was an un-wanted shock when they heard who exactly it was.

Of the four it had been a silent thought that Shuuichi, Formerly known as Kurama, Would be the first to go due to his frail health to begin with and over abundant stress.

But when they discovered their former leader, the loud, almost hyperactive Urameshi Yuusuke had probably less than a few months left to live nothing was really more important than getting there…To at least be with him in the end.

* * *

The room smelled overwhelmingly of flowers. Both alive and wilted…Shuuichi could smell the decay already. And not only from the brightly colored plants.

A light touch to a bunch of pink daisies brought them back to full strength and a passing glance over the card nestled in them made a fleeting smile pass over the red-head's face as he read the small, Neat handwriting.

_-Wait for me Urameshi._

'_Ahh, So the dance continues.'_

Shuuichi chuckled mentally over the stubborn fight of wills that had been going on since he first met Yuusuke and Kuwabara. On and on those two would go, Never ever seeing what everyone else could.

'…_I miss those days.'_

And yet, it was as if the past seven years had done nothing but pull them all apart.

Shuuichi had moved to Tokyo after a transfer in his step-fathers office took his job there. Yuusuke had skipped collage to take a job at the Yukimura ramen bar…And supposedly became engaged to Yukimura Keiko.

Hiei….Well, Hiei had just done what he had been doing for years. He was Mukuro's right-hand man now and-Not that he would admit- she had become like a mother to him.

And that left Kuwabara Kazuma. He had graduated high school only fourth in the entire grade and had been accepted almost immediately to a very prestigious collage.

In America.

It had been five years since Shuuichi had last seen him and that was only due to a business trip to America.

The only eventful thing he could recall of the visit was Kuwabara informing him that he could tell Hiei he was no longer going to chase Yukina.

Something about growing up finally but Shuuichi was sure it had to do with the letters he had seen on Kuwabara's table… He always wondered just what Yukina had written…And why more than a few were from Yuusuke.

A quite breath from the bed in the room was almost lost to Shuuichi's ears over the oddly loud beeps of the life-support monitor.

"…Hey….Shuu..Ichi…."

"…Hello Yuusuke."

Shuuichi finally mustered the will to turn from the flowers, a small smile on his face as he slowly walked to the bed's side.

"………………Is……..Tomorrow………My fight?"  
"Pardon?"

"….With…Toguro………………………I don't….Wanna…..Too tired….."

"…No Yuusuke, You can rest tomorrow."  
"…Oh………That's…good…"

So pale…And thin…Yuusuke barely looked like himself anymore.

He couldn't breathe without help from a respirator and all the IV lines going into his arms...

Shuuichi knew that there was nothing that even Genkai could do for him now…If he had just told anyone when he had started to fall ill four years before….Perhaps they could have…

But by now his liver was mostly eaten away by disease and his body was failing quickly.

It was assumed his mind had less than a few weeks left, and then his body would…Die.

After that last question Yuusuke's eyes had stayed closed and his chapped lips were parted only slightly as he tried to breath.

'…_Yuusuke…'_

Shuucihi thought sadly, watching the younger man just sleep.

"…"

He sincerely hoped Kuwabara could make it back to Japan in time…Yuusuke had asked for him so many times…

'…_.Why…Won't he come...?'_

'_I don't know Yuusuke….I don't know why he won't call…'_

'..._He hates me...'_

'…_No…I do not think so….'_

He also was adamant that Hiei would come.

After all, He had threatened not to let the youkai sleep in his bed even if he did not.

….It was as if Hiei was a bit afraid of seeing Yuusuke so…Wasted away…

Not that it was an unwarranted 'fear'….

Shuuichi hated seeing him this way…


End file.
